The Order of Chaos
by SageofAges729
Summary: TBxYYH Demons are crossing to the Human Plane when they shouldn't, so Koenma bends a few rules and sends in the Rekai Tantei to 31st century Europe. Meanwhile, the AX are getting strange reports, and are almost at a loss. Past and future will collide.


* * *

I've found a new fandom, so I decided to try my hand at the worlds of Trinity Blood and Yu Yu Hakusho. I hope that this proves to be original, and I'll do my best with the characters, since it's my first time with either world. Here goes nothing!

**Please note!!** I have only read the manga of Trinity Blood thus far, up to chapter 34, as well as two of the novels, so I do not know much about Contra Mundi. Until I have more information, this story may not be completed for a while. (It maybe also why you may find character descriptions that differ from the anime. For example, I'll have Dietrich with brown hair and eyes. If I'm wrong, feel free to correct me.) Also, timeline will be before the Sensui arc in Yu Yu Hakusho, and after the first trip to the Empire in Trinity Blood.

Summery: After Koenma gets word that there's increasing demonic activity in the future, he decides to bend a few rules and send in the best of the best. Meanwhile, the AX Organization in the Vatican is trying to figure out just what is going on. How will the past and future collide? Read on!

* * *

The Order of Chaos

By: Sage Of Ages

Prologue: Breach

"Are you sure this will work?" a young man asked. He watched with heavy skepticism etched on his pretty face as the other man continued making adjustments to the seal inscribed on the floor.

The man did not respond immediately. After another minute, he finally straightened, examining his work.

"Calm yourself Dietrich," the man said. "There is no need to fret."

The young man, now known as Dietrich, did not seem to be reassured. "How powerful will it be?" he asked, brushing his brown hair out of his eyes. Dietrich would've been considered beautiful by many, but it was that same beauty that hid his dark and sadistic personality. His question seemed to have been asked out of scorn, but the man knew better. Dietrich was merely hiding uncharacteristic nervousness.

"Strong enough," the man answered, turning. The man also held a dangerous beauty. His long dark hair was hip length, contrasting his pale skin. His dark eyes however, held nothing in them, nothing except the darkness that came when joy was found from the pain of others. "Is the offering ready?"

Dietrich looked over his shoulder with contempt. Behind him was a novice nun, bound and gagged, chained to the wall. She shivered in fear, eyes wide with terror.

"Yes," he said, approaching the girl. He had lured her in a similar fashion to another young nun. That one had been more amusing then, not like this child, barely out of pre-adolescence. They had a vampire, oh, Methuselah, confirm that she was pure, and brought her here for the experiment.

He didn't bother restraining her when he unlocked the chains, for the girl was too terrified to run. He grabbed the girl by her hair, smiling at her muffled pained squeak. That squeak turned to into a shriek as he yanked hard, forcing her to stand up. He shoved her towards the circle in the center of the room. She stumbled, falling right in the middle of it.

For a moment, the girl entertained the notion of running, but that thought was banished when the older man began an eerie chant.

The seal began glowing a pale grey. The girl winced in pain when something cut her arm…but nothing was near her. What happened?

The man ignored the girl as she screamed in fright, his chanting continuing, not missing a beat. Finally, he finished as a massive, grotesque creature pulled itself from the seal. It rose to it's full eight and a half foot height, then gave a horrible twisted grin when it saw the sacrifice.

"It's been eons since we've been to the Mortal Plane," the creature rumbled, it's voice deep and gravelly. "Now we can finally feast on human flesh!"

"Please accept this offering we give to you," the man said. "In exchange for a favor."

"And what would that be?" the demon asked.

"Aid us in the destruction of this world."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Spirit Realm, Koenma, the son of the Judge of the Dead, slammed his fist on his desk in frustration.

"Botan!" he roared. "Where are you!?" The Prince appeared to be a toddler, the image complete with the pacifier he was sucking on, but in actuality, the deity was over 700 years old.

"Coming!" A young blue haired woman came into the room, wearing an old fashioned kimono. Though she didn't look a day over 16, she was the Grim Reaper, and reported directly to Koenma.

"What's the status of the European continent in the thirty-first century?" the small prince asked.

"Not that good," Botan shook her head, handing in a small stack of papers. "I checked in with the sub-director there like you asked. The humans and the Methuselah are still at it, though it's died down to a cold war for the past couple centuries or so. Demonic activity on the other hand has increased fifty percent, and there's evidence that demonic summoning is being practiced in the region. Not to mention the problem that we don't have a Spirit Detective in that era, so the sub-director can't do much."

Koenma sighed. Contrary to popular belief in the human world, time didn't flow like a river, but rather existed all at once, like a lake. A disturbance in one part of the timeline could spread and cause chaos in another, often making it difficult to keep the balance of things. So in order to keep things at a manageable level, there were sub-directors for every few centuries of the timeline to keep an eye on everything. If events started to get out of hand, Koenma would take over as the main director if his father was too busy.

"Fifty percent increase…what are the ranks?" he asked.

"D-ranks mostly, but a few C's are starting to slip through," Botan answered. "So far they're sticking to the waste lands in old Russia, but some are starting to cause trouble in some of the eastern countries like Estonia and the New Human Empire. Already the Vatican has been called in."

"Oh great," Koenma groaned. "If they end up too deep in this it'll be a nightmare to sort out. The last time they got involved they nearly killed some of our best agents!"

"That was during the Feudal Era in Japan, wasn't it?" Botan recalled.

Koenma sighed. "I don't want to risk that terrorist organization getting their hands on C-rank demons. How powerful are some of the top members?"

Botan bit her lip as she looked at the report. "The third in command, Dietrich von Lohengrin. At around sixteen year old, he's approximately mid to high C-rank, even though he's a human. He's also the only human in that organization. His current crimes could easily get him the fifth level of Hell as punishment.

"Next is Isaak Fernand von Kamfer. His age is unknown, as he is a Methuselah. He's second in command, and is responsible for well over thirty thousand human lives. He's around low B-rank, and specializes in mixing science with the arcane. When he dies, chances are he'll get the seventh or eighth level of Hell.

The leader we haven't been able to get much information on. His name is Cain Nightlord, and…" here she paled slightly. "He's a Crusnik…with access to one hundred percent of the nano machines."

"What?!" Koenma exclaimed. "But that would put him near or at A-rank!"

"That's not all. He's responsible for over six million lives, both directly and indirectly. He's nearly a thousand years old, and his punishment would be the ninth level of hell. This is because he killed his own sister about eight to nine hundred years ago, as well as genocide and crimes against humanity."

Koenma remained silent for the better part of a minute. Finally, he spoke up. "Call Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Genkai as well. I want them in my office ASAP."

"What?" Botan looked shocked. "But the laws--!"

"We can afford to bend a few rules here," Koenma cut her off. "Think about it. A Crusnik at one hundred percent is nearly A-rank in power. The era doesn't have their own Detective, and the SDF is already busy with the Demon Plane. The only agent that ever came near A-rank power was Shinobu, but I wouldn't dare entrust such a mission to him. The next best is Yusuke, due to the fact that he's about mid B-rank and still growing. Then there's also his rather uncanny but highly helpful ability of making friends out of enemies, which could come in handy with both the Vatican and the Empire should they get involved."

"That's true," Botan smiled. "If it wasn't for Yusuke, we never would have gotten allies like Kurama and Hiei."

Koenma nodded. "Then it's settled," he said. "Get them in here pronto!"

* * *

AN: Whoo!! Finally! I like this one, it's one of my best chapters description wise. (Oh, and try to guess the "agents" I mentioned in the Feudal Era. grin) Hope you all like this intro, I know I had fun with it. Please review, I want to know if it's any good! See ya!


End file.
